


as I become an old memory

by blackbyrd (potooyoutoo)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times, can you imagine angelo as a businessman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo/pseuds/blackbyrd
Summary: Angelo helps Nero take his mind off the strange dreams he's been having.





	as I become an old memory

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [If This Ship Sinks (I Give In)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao8-eQrjXzM) by Birds of Tokyo.
> 
> So.... this is my first NSFW fic and it's unbeta'd, so be gentle! Thanks!

_ There is a sound like a thousand pounding drums in his head as he levels the gun at the back of the fleeing boy. It’s a clear shot, he knows he can make it. He closes his eyes, taking a steadying breath, glad for the way his balaclava keeps it from clouding his vision as he opens his eyes again. _

_ He pulls the trigger. _

 

–

 

Nero wakes in a cold sweat, the all too real echo of a gunshot ringing in his ears. His breathing's erratic, fingers trembling as he raises them to brush his messy hair out of his eyes.  _ What the hell was that? _

This wasn't the first dream he'd had like this, but never had it been so vivid. Squeezing his eyes shut, he can almost feel the weight of the gun in his hand, see the retreating back of the young boy he'd been aiming at. It was all so real: feelings of panic, the fierce desire to prove himself, and a sick twisting of guilt in his stomach all lingering even in these first waking moments.

Taking a few slow breaths to try and calm himself, Nero glances at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock, letting out a slow sigh.  _ Damn, when was the last time I slept through the night? _ The sound of rustling sheets behind him draws Nero's attention and he turns to see Angelo, still in that groggy, half-sleeping state. Angelo rubs at his eyes, pout-glaring up at Nero as if his being awake was some sort of great personal offense. Unable to keep the soft smile from his face, Nero reaches out, tracing a gentle hand down the side of the other's face.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Angelo turns his face slightly into Nero's touch, golden eyes fixated on Nero's face. Frowning, he murmurs, “That dream again?”

Nero's smile falters, his mind unhelpfully replaying the sensation of pulling the trigger. “Uh... yeah.”

Angelo nods, pushing himself up into a sitting position so that he's eye-level with Nero. It's an old habit, one Nero had caught onto very early. Angelo absolutely despises being talked down to and always feels more comfortable being eye-to-eye with people when he speaks to them. At first, it had amused Nero, but now he can't help the swell of affection whenever he sees Angelo in his element, facing down stubborn businessmen or a rude client. Wherever Angelo is, he has command of the space, utterly refusing to be taken to be anything less than he was.

Nero is drawn back to the present by the gentle but insistent touch of Angelo's fingers on his chin, tilting his head just slightly so that their gazes meet. Angelo's expression is utterly serious, and Nero can't help but make a mental note of just how that face looks while Angelo's covered by nothing more than a thin sheet.

“Tell me.”

Nero hesitates, but Angelo has his don't-fuck-with-me face on, so he forces out, “Th-There was a... there's a boy. He's running away from me, and I... He's terrified.” Nero swallows, mind filling with the image of the boy's fleeing back. “I... I've got a gun, a pistol, and... as he's running away, I aim at him. I just, get this feeling, like I know that I can't miss the shot. Like everything's slowing down around me. It's cold, snowing, but I can see him down the barrel. I... I pulled the trigger.”

“Did you kill him?”

Angelo's expression hasn't changed, his eyes boring into Nero's like he's trying to pull out Nero's very soul. It takes Nero's breath away, and he stumbles over his reply. “I d-don't know... That's when... that's when I woke up.”

Silence falls between them, but it doesn't feel strange or heavy. It simply settles there, giving space for their thoughts. After a moment, Angelo lowers his eyes, watching as he traces cool fingertips across Nero's chest. “Does it bother you? Not knowing?”

It's not the question Nero's expecting. He blinks at Angelo, attempting to formulate an answer, but finding his mind blank.  _ Does it bother me? I... I guess I dunno. _ “Well--”

Nero's cut off by the feeling of Angelo's fingers settling against his pulse, cool against his heated skin. It's a casual gesture, one Angelo's repeated numerous times, but for the life of him, Nero can't help the way his heartbeat quickens beneath the other's touch.

“I think,” Angelo begins, hand shifting until his palm is pressed against Nero's neck, fingers curled towards the nape while his thumb just brushes the underside of Nero's jaw. “That you're afraid.”

Nero opens his mouth to protest, but the words die in his throat when his gaze meets Angelo's.

“I think you're afraid of how it felt. You're afraid because you're not sure that the you in the dream isn't the same as the you while you're awake.”

Angelo's fingers are brushing at the hairs on the back of Nero's neck and it is becoming increasingly difficult to focus as Angelo draws them slowly together. Before Nero realizes what is happening, Angelo's lips are at his ear, breathing, “Whether or not you're capable of killing someone.”

Nero's mind is reeling, senses overloaded as Angelo presses his lips to the sensitive skin just below Nero's ear. Without his knowledge, Nero's hands have raised to pull Angelo closer, effectively dragging the other into his lap. Angelo, for his part, is persistently pressing kisses along Nero's exposed throat, hips angling forward just enough that he's pressed flush against Nero. Their movements are slow and easy, grounding Nero as he focuses on the man in his lap. Fingers find their way into Angelo's hair, urging him on while Nero's other hand traces lightly down Angelo's spine. He can feel Angelo tremble against him and has to choke back a moan when Angelo presses his erection down onto Nero's.

Nero's hand slips lower, kneading at the soft skin of Angelo's ass. Chuckling against Nero's neck, Angelo grinds down again, laugh turning into a low keen. Angelo's hands are now busy raising red marks along Nero's back, the pain giving sharp contrast to the pleasure. Back at Nero's ear, Angelo breathes, “I don't give a damn about any of it, Nero. Right here, right now...” Angelo growls low, digging his nails into the small of Nero's back. “You're  _ mine _ .”

“Fuck...”

Angelo pulls back slightly, self-satisfied smirk on his face. “That's the idea.”

Nero rolls his eyes, but can't help the fond smile that touches his lips as he hoists Angelo up and off of him, tipping Angelo onto his back. Unable to resist, Nero takes a moment to drink in the alluring sight of Angelo spread out on the sheets beneath him, golden eyes bright and dangerous. “Damn, you're beautiful.”

“And you're a hopeless romantic. C'mon, I want you inside me.” Angelo looks positively sinful as he hooks one leg around Nero's waist, urging him forward.

Determined not to let Angelo get his way, Nero stands firm, pressing Angelo's hips firmly to the sheets as he begins leaving a trail of kisses down Angelo's torso. Nero alternates gentle kisses, nips, and soothing licks as he makes his way down Angelo's body, relishing in the soft sounds his lover makes. Chuckling into the skin just above Angelo's hip, Nero warns, “Not so fast. I wanna make you feel good, Angelo. Inside and out.”

Nero can almost hear Angelo rolling his eyes, but he's undeterred, moving lower and lower until he's faced with Angelo's straining erection. Shifting, Nero coaxes one of Angelo's thighs to rest on his shoulder as he leans down, giving Angelo's cock and experimental lick. He can hear Angelo's breath skip and grins as he ducks his head, swallowing down as much of it as he can.

“Shit! Fuck! Nero...”

Nero chuckles, the vibrations causing Angelo to choke out a moan and dig his fingers harshly into Nero's hair. Feeling bold, Nero tries a few clever twists of his tongue as he moves up along the shaft. Encouraged by the utterly wanton sounds Angelo is making, Nero picks up his pace, trying his best to relax his throat to allow in even more of Angelo.

“Shit... shit, Nerooo...”

Angelo's fingers begin to massage Nero's scalp, a relaxing complement to the rhythm Nero's setting. As he continues to lick and suck, Nero reaches blindly for the bedside table, scrabbling around until his fingers close on the bottle of lube they'd set there earlier that evening. Angelo catches the movement and groans, fingers tugging at Nero's hair once again. Nero can tell he's getting close and decides to pull off for a moment, earning a whine of disapproval from Angelo. Smirking up from where he's catching his breath against Angelo's thigh, Nero catches the spoiled pout Angelo flashes him.

“C'mon now. I don't want you to miss the main event.” Nero raises an eyebrow, giving a sharp nip to the inside of Angelo's thigh. Shifting upright, Nero gets comfortable on his knees between Angelo's spread legs, uncapping the bottle of lube and liberally coating his fingers. Tossing the bottle aside, he moves his fingers to brush against Angelo's entrance, catching the other's eyes before moving forward. “You feeling good?”

The glare Angelo gives Nero is entitled and grumpy as ever, and Nero actually laughs, rubbing soothing circles into Angelo's thigh as he finally presses a single finger inside. Angelo's still a bit loose from earlier and Nero quickly slides another finger beside the first when said grumpy prince actually  _ growls _ at him. Nero knows Angelo's no porcelain doll, but he likes to be thorough, making sure his lover feels nothing but unadulterated pleasure. And so Nero takes his time, scissoring his fingers as the thrusts in and out, curling them every so often to tease at Angelo's prostate. Beneath his hands, Angelo's quickly losing his annoyed demeanor, replaced instead with a panting, writhing mess that Nero just can't get enough of. When Nero adds a third finger, curling them just right, Angelo keens, shouting, “God _ damnit _ , Nero! If you don't fuck me  _ right now _ \--”

Nero shivers at that, quickly removing his fingers and reaching for the bottle of lube again. As he's slicking himself up, Nero watches Angelo hungrily, taking in the way his usually pale skin is now flushed with arousal, his chest rising and falling with unsteady breaths. Laid out in the moonlight, Angelo's like some sort of god, and who is Nero to deny him what he wants? Giving his cock one last stroke, Nero scoots closer, propping one of Angelo's legs up over his shoulder, lining himself up with Angelo's entrance. Catching golden eyes in a heated gaze, Nero leans down, refusing to break eye-contact as he presses slowly into his lover.

Angelo is warm and tight, squeezing Nero just right. Below him, Angelo lets out a low moan, hands reaching up to drag Nero down for a devouring kiss. It’s hot and wet and messy and Nero is more than willing to let Angelo take the lead as he focuses on not coming right then and there from how good it all feels. As he shifts, starting up a steady rhythm that he knows Angelo will be complaining about as soon as he surfaces for air, Nero lets himself melt into all the sensations. Angelo's nails are digging welts into his back, clutching Nero as if he were drowning. For his part, Nero has one hand planted firmly on the bed next to Angelo's shoulder, his other hand sliding down to wrap around Angelo's cock. As soon as Nero begins stroking it in time to his thrusts, Angelo breaks their kiss, gasping out a desperate, “Oh,  _ shit _ ...”

Nero grins, rubbing his thumb over the tip in that way he knows Angelo likes and gloating over the drawn out moan he receives in return. It never gets old, watching Angelo fall to pieces beneath his hands like this. As he predicted, however, it doesn't take long for Angelo to grow irritated with the slow and sensual pace Nero's set. The glare Angelo shoots him is slightly undermined by his utterly ravished appearance, and he snips, “You gonna stop acting like I'm some sorta delicate virgin anytime soon?” Tangling his fingers in Nero's hair, Angelo drags him down again, pressing their foreheads together and growling, “I want you to  _ fuck _ me like you  _ mean it _ .”

Letting out a little growl of his own, Nero bites at Angelo's bottom lip, increasing his pace until Angelo is positively writhing with pleasure beneath him. It's exhilarating; Nero's never felt so alive as he does with Angelo pressed close and demanding  _ more, faster, harder _ . Nero shifts, tilting Angelo's hips so that he's thrusting at a slightly different angle, and Angelo screams, clutching at Nero's biceps as if he were clinging on for dear life.

“THERE! Oh fuck... agh... there, Nero...”

So he continues to angle for that spot over and over, groaning low as Angelo tightens around him with each successful thrust. Nero knows Angelo can't last much longer, not with the way he's completely lost all vestiges of the spoiled prince he'd been before. It only takes a few more pumps of his cock before Angelo's crying out, cum splashing warm across their stomachs. Nero groans at the sudden tightness and after a few more thrusts, spills inside Angelo.

They float for a bit in their post-orgasmic bliss, panting and eyes glazed. Reaching down, Nero gently wipes a stray lock of hair off Angelo's sweaty forehead. Arms feeling heavy, Nero carefully pulls out, reaching over to the bedside table for some tissues. Angelo seems content to lie there as Nero cleans him up, humming contentedly. With the dirtied tissues thrown away, Nero clambers back onto the bed, tugging the covers back over the two of them as he presses himself up against Angelo's side. Pressing a soft kiss to Angelo's throat, Nero murmurs, “Thank you.”

Angelo is silent, but his fingers card through Nero's hair gently, coaxing him into a comfortable sleep once again.

 

\--

 

_ There is a sound like a thousand pounding drums in his head as he levels the gun at the back of the man slowly walking away. It’s a clear shot, he knows he can make it. He closes his eyes, taking a steadying breath, calm and sure as he opens his eyes again. _

_ He pulls the trigger. _

 


End file.
